Kamu
by Chaki No Utau
Summary: Puisi yang dibuat Hinata untuk mengikuti ujian praktek bahasa sangatlah berbeda. Dan ia yakin dengan puisi ini ia berhasil mengutarakan perasaannya yang terpendam. Akankah usahanya membuahkan hasil? Special for HFNH #4 year and my comeback fict. RnR guys?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A short story with a romance poetry from Chaki no Utau

.

Genre : Romance/Poetry/Humor

Warning : AU, lil OOC, typo's, minim deskrip, bahasa kurang baku

Summary : Puisi yang dibuat Hinata untuk mengikuti ujian praktek bahasa sangatlah berbeda. Dan ia yakin dengan puisi ini ia berhasil mengutarakan perasaannya yang terpendam.

* * *

**Hai semua, Chaki no Utau kembali dari hiatus panjang~**

**Mohon maaf saya gak pernah muncul ^^**

**Kali ini saya bakalan mempersembahkan puisi sekaligus comeback fic.  
**

**Dan juga ini spesial buat merayakan HFNH yang ke 4.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Chaki no Utau In~**

* * *

**Kamu**

**By : Chaki no Utau**

**Dedicated to NaruHina Fluffy Day.**

* * *

KRINGGGG

"_Perhatian. Kepada kelas 12 IPA 3, hari ini akan diadakan ujian praktek bahasa di lab bahasa. Harap segera berkumpul dengan membawa puisi serta peralatan tulis. Terima kasih."_

.

Setelah pengumuman itu selesai dibacakan, puluhan murid dari kelas 12 IPA 3 terlihat berjalan menuju lab bahasa yang ada di lantai 2 Konoha High School. Beberapa anak terlihat berlari, namun ada juga yang berjalan santai. Beberapa anak terlihat berulang-ulang membaca puisi, ada juga yang tidak dan ada juga yang komat-kamit berdoa demi kesuksesan ujian praktek hari ketiga ini.

Hari ini adalah giliran kelas 12 IPA 3 untuk mengikuti ujian praktek bahasa. Setelah 12 IPA 1 dan 12 IPA 2 sukses mengikuti ujain praktek bahasa -dilihat dari beberapa anak kelas itu yang gembira setelah ujian selesai-, kali ini 23 murid perempuan dan 14 murid laki-laki berjalan bersama menuju lab bahasa. Perasaan mereka campur aduk. ada yang senang, deg-degan, takut dan sebagainya. Mereka berharap ujian kali ini sukses dan lancar.

Tak terkecuali gadis ini.

Gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan 2 mata lavendernya yang cantik, terlihat deg-degan. Dari wajahnya, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu di tangan kanannya, ia membawa satu buku tulis serta tempat pensil. Gadis itu tengah mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengucapkan puisi nanti dengan benar dan lancar serta tidak memalukan.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan mudah...

"Hinata-chan, tunggu aku." ucap seseorang dengan suara lumayan keras. Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gadis berambut pirang serta gadis berambut pink berlari menjangkaunya.

Hinata terkekeh. Karena tingkah 2 temannya itu, Hinata sangat bersyukur. Karena 2 temannya itu telah berhasil mengusir rasa deg-degannya untuk sementara waktu. Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

"Huh, akhirnya sampai juga. Kau ini jalannya cepat juga ya, Hinata-chan." ucap gadis berambut pink dengan nafas tidak teratur. Dari _name-tag _nya bisa dilihat kalau gadis itu bernama Sakura Haruno.

"Dan sepertinya telingamu itu harus diperiksa karena berkali-kali kami memanggil tapi kau tak mendengarnya." timpal gadis berambut pirang dengan keadaan yang sama. Dari _name-tag _nya bisa dilihat kalau gadis itu bernama Ino Yamanaka.

"Hihihi, _gomenasai. _Tapi kalian sudah lebih baik kan?" Hinata masih terkekeh.

"Yah, lumayan. Aku tidak sabar untuk mengikuti ujian ini." Ino menjawab demikian. "Aku ingin ujian ini cepat dimulai!"

Hinata tersenyum kecut. Rasa deg-degannya kembali hadir. Sakura yng menyadarinya, langsung saja bertanya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan? Kenapa tadi kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, hehehe." jawab Hinata lalu tertawa kecil.

"Dasar aneh. Oh ya, puisimu ini buat siapa, Sakura? Apa buat si cool Sasuke?" Ino mengalihkan pertanyaan. Dan Sakura langsung kaget.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Aku tidak membuat puisi untuknya. Aku membuat puisi ini untuk ibuku," jawab Sakura sedikit panik. Wajahnya juga terlihat memerah.

"Hah, jawaban apa itu. Awas saja kalau kau berbohong." Ino mengancam. Dia tidak puas dengan jawaban Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura langsung menghelus dada. "Oh ya, kalau puisimu untuk siapa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino mengalih ke Hinata.

"Puisiku untuk-" Tiba-tiba jawaban Hinata sedikit terhenti. Karena dia mendengar suara bariton yang sangat sering ia dengar.

Deg!

"Hahaha, apa kau benar, Teme? Wah, aku tidak percaya ini. Kau lumayan romantis juga." ucap seseorang dengan tawa yang terbahak-bahak. Orang itu berjalan bersama seorang pemuda berambut raven. Mata sapphire nya terlihat terpejam karena dia tertawa habis-habisan setelah membaca sebuah puisi temannya.

"Cih, diam saja kau, dobe. Lagipula, kau pasti membuat puisi untuk'nya' kan?" Pemuda raven itu terlihat tidak senang dengan ejekan temannya. Dia merebut puisi yang ada di kantong si pemuda berambut blonde. Lalu dia membacanya.

_'Untuknya? Siapa itu?' _Hinata membatin dengan was-was.

"Hei, kembalikan. Kau ini benar-benar!" si pemuda blonde terlihat kesal. Dia mencoba merebut puisi yang dipegang temannya.

"Hah, benar kan apa kubilang. Kau juga pasti membuat puisi untuknya kan." si pemuda raven terlihat tersenyum puas setelah membaca puisi temannya.

"Uh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Sasuke!" pemuda blonde itu mengambil puisinya lalu berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Haha, tunggu, Naruto." Sasuke tertawa kecil lalu mengejar Naruto yang sudah berlari menjauh.

Hinata melihat peristiwa tadi dengan seksama. Wajahnya terlihat tersipu melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang bertengkar kecil. Otaknya berpikir keras saat mendengar kalau Naruto akan membuatkan puisi untuk seseorang. Dia heran dan penasaran, siapakah seseorang yang dimaksud itu?

Dan lagi-lagi, Hinata melamun.

"Hinata-chan? Kau melamun lagi?" Ino bertanya berulang-ulang tapi tetap saja tidak Hinata dengar.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura sedikit membentak. Dia mulai kesal dengan Hinata yang sedikit tuli.

"_Go-gomenasai_!" Hinata kaget dan langsung meminta maaf pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Yah terserahlah. Ayo cepat, bel tadi sudah berbunyi." ajak Ino pada kedua temannya. Mereka sadar kalau mereka masih berada di tangga.

"I-iya," Hinata menyahut dan mereka segera berjalan ke lab bahasa.

* * *

Akhirnya Ino, Sakura dan Hinata sudah berada di lab bahasa. Setelah mengambil nomor urutan, mereka mencari tempat duduk. Pilihan mereka jatuh di barisan tengah, dimana masih ada 3 kursi kosong. Mereka bertiga langsung menduduki kursi itu.

Beberapa anak terlihat masih mengobrol dengan temannya. Ada juga yang sedang menghafal teks puisi. Ada juga yang berdoa semoga ujian ini berjalan lancar. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ah, nasibku sial sekali dapat giliran nomor 8," gerutu Ino sangat sebal dengan nomor pemberian panitia ujian.

"Hihi, sabar, Ino. Aku yang nomor 12 saja masih santai," Sakura menenangkan -atau lebih tepatnya mengejek-. Raut wajah Ino makin kecut.

"Sudahlah. Lebih cepat kan lebih baik. Lagipula kalau dapat nomor awal kan enak." Hinata menenangkan Ino. Hinata sendiri mendapat nomor 5. Walaupun senang, tapi dia juga deg-degan. Ino sangat senang dan langsung menjulurkan lidahnya ke Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut melihat kolaborasi 2 sahabatnya yang sedang membalas ejekannya.

"Mohon perhatian semuanya!" tiba-tiba Kurenai-sensei dan para penguji lainnya sudah masuk di ruangan ujian. Anak-anak yang sedari tadi mengobrol, kini mulai diam.

"Kurenai-sensei akan menjelaskan peraturan untuk mengikuti ujian ini. Harap disimak baik-baik dan jika ada yang ingin bertanya, akan dipersilahkan." ucap Shizune-sensei pada para murid. Lalu dia mempersilahkan Kurenai-sensei untuk menjelaskan.

Kurenai-sensei memulai menjelaskan peraturan. Para murid 12 IPA 3 mendengarkan seksama. Tidak ada yang bersuara selain Kurenai-sensei dan murid yag bertanya.

Hinata juga memerhatika peraturan dari guru bahasanya itu. Tapi Ia juga semakin deg-degan mengingat Ia kebagian nomor urut 5. Ia meremas kotak pensilnya agar ia tidak terlalu deg-degan. Ia masih fokus mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai-sensei sudah mengakhiri penjelasan. Berarti inilah saatnya ujian dimulai.

"Ujian akan kita mulai. Yang mendapat nomor urut 1 silahkan maju ke depan." Shizune-sensei mengawali perkataannya. Kiba langsung maju ke depan ruangan itu. Ia membuka bukunya lalu membacakan puisinya.

Semua murid mendengarkan puisi Kiba dengan seksama. Puisi yang dibacakan Kiba berupa ucapan terimakasih terhadap hewan kesayangannya, Akamaru. Memang terdengar konyol, tapi kata-kata yang dikemas dalam puisi itu membuat puisi itu terdengar sangat menarik dan bagus. Para murid dan guru juga terhanyut dengan ucapan Kiba. Sedangkan Kiba membacakannya dengan suara yang agak kecil dan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kiba telah selesai membacakan puisinya. Dia mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah dari guru serta murid-murid 12 IPA 3. Melihat reaksi dari teman-temannya, Kiba terlihat senang. Ia tersenyum lebar lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia juga disoraki oleh teman-temannya karena bisa membacakan puisi dengan baik.

"Selanjutnya, yang mendapat nomor urut 2, silahkan maju ke depan." Shizune-sensei berucap lagi. Sekarang giliran Chouji yang maju ke depan ruangan. Ia membuka bukunya lalu membacakan puisinya.

Chouji membacakan puisi berupa pendeskripsian keripik kentang. Sangat konyol. Kata-katanya juga terdengar berantakan. Para murid 12 IPA 3 langsung tertawa mendengar puisi Chouji. Walaupun begitu, Chouji tetap menyelesaikan puisinya lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dan disoraki oleh teman-temannya.

Satu prrsatu murid maju untuk membacakan puisi. Puisi yang dibacakan juga beragam. Ada yang bagus, ada yang konyol. Para guru tetap menilai murid-murid dengan kriteria penilaian yang sesuai.

Dan kini saatnya...

"Yang mendapat nomor urut 5, silahkan maju ke depan."

Hinata berdiri dengan harap-harap cemas. Sakura dan Ino menyemangati Hinata, membuat gadis berparas cantik itu bisa fokus dan tidak deg-degan. Dan Hinata sudah berada di depan teman-temannya. Ditatapnya wajah teman-temannya.

"Silahkan bacakan puisimu." Kurenai-sensei mempersilahkan Hinata untuk membacakan puisinya. Hinata mengangguk lalu membuka bukunya.

'Ayo Hinata, jangan ragu. Kau harus bisa mengucapkannya dengan baik. Semangat!' Hinata menyemangati dirinya dalam hati.

**Kamu**

**Karya Hinata Hyuuga**

**Kamu. Pemuda yang memiliki kesempurnaan. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, semuanya membuatku terpesona.**

**Kamu. Pemuda yang memiliki mata yang sangat indah, yang mampu membiusku dengan sekejap.**

**Kamu. 4 huruf yang bisa membuatku terbuai akan ilusi.**

**Kamu. Satu kata yang bisa mengubah segala perasaan yang kurasakan. Dan itu nyata adanya.**

**Kamu. Seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Lebih berarti dari siapapun.**

Hinata menghentikan puisinya sejenak. Rasa deg-degannya kembali mucul. Detak jantung makin tidak teratur. Teman-temannya juga terlihat sangat mendalami ucapan Hinata. Para guru juga demikian. Naruto serta Sasuke juga mendalaminya.

'Ayo Hinata! Jangan ragu. Ungkapkan perasaanmu sekarang juga.' Hinata mulai membatin. Dilihatnya juga Sakura dan Ino yang menyemangatinya. Hinata makin mantap untuk melanjutkan puisinya.

**Kamu. Pemuda yang memiliki tekad dan semangat yang sangat kuat.**

**Kamu. Pemuda yang mengubahku dalam sekejap saja.**

**Kamu. Pemuda yang membuatku tidak takut untuk melindungimu.**

**Kamu. Pemuda yang membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.**

Hinata kembali menghentikan puisinya. Ia makin tidak bisa mengontrol perasannya. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat. Wajahnya makin merona merah. Ia terlihat makin nervous. Teman-temannya juga makin mendalami puisi itu. Dan Naruto makin penasaran dengan lanjutan puisi sang gadis.

'Satu kalimat lagi. Ayo!' Hinata kembali membatin. Ia menghela nafas lalu segera mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir.

**Kamu. Naruto Uzumaki. Cinta pertama dan... semoga saja cinta terakhirku.**

Hening...

Hening...

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan buku. Ia takut dengan reaksi yang dikeluarkan teman-temannya. Detak jantungnya serasa berhenti sejenak.

Murid-murid 12 IPA 3 langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. Yang ditoleh masih merasa kaget dan tidak percaya. Mulutnya saja maih menganga.

Dan akhirnya...

"Ciyeeeee~" Para murid bersorak sorai. Hinata kaget dan perlahan membuka penutup wajahnya. Ia makin kaget ketika melihat teman-temannya bersorak gembira. Ada yang tepuk tangan, ada yang bersiul menggoda, ada yang bersorak dan sebagainya. Teman-teman Naruto juga terlihat menyoraki Naruto kompak. Reaksi Naruto? Tentu saja wajahnya merona dan salah tingkah. Para guru juga bertepuk tangan.

Hinata merasa kakinya lemas. Ia tak menyangka ujianya kali ini sangat sukses. Hinata tersenyum simpul. Wajahnya masih merona merah dan ia kembali ke kursi dengan sorak sorai dari teman-temannya.

"Hinata-chan! Kamu hebat!" Ino langsung memeluk Hinata erat. Mata Ino terlihat masih mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ternyata Ino menangis terharu.

"I-Ino-chan, ke-kenapa menangis?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Habis puisimu itu sangat romantis. Terus kamu juga mengungkapkan perasaanmu sebenarnya pada Naruto. Aku bangga padamu!" jawab Ino masih menangis terharu. Hinata hanya tersenyum. Dilihatnya juga Sakura yang masih mengusap air matanya. Setelah dipeluk Ino, kini Hinata dipeluk Sakura.

"_Sugoi_, Hinata-chan! Aku sangat iri padamu." puji Sakura sambil menepuk punggung Hinata. Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum senang.

Setelah suasana kembali kondusif, ujian pun kembali dimulai. Hinata juga menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dan terlihat Naruto masih salah tingkah. Naruto juga nyengir lebar ke Hinata dengan rona merahnya masih muncul. Hinata terkejut, namun ia langsung memalingkan wajah.

* * *

Ujian bahasa kini telah selesai. 42 murid 12 IPA 3 telah menyelesaikan ujiannya dengan baik. Kini saatnya mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing dan menanti ujian selanjutnya, yaitu ujian praktik biologi.

Hinata, Ino dan Sakura berjalan bersama untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Mereka berjalan santai sambil masih membahas ujiannya mereka tadi dan pernyataan cinta Hinata. Hinata makin malu mendengarnya. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino tertawa geli melihat reaksi sahabatnya.

"Hinata!" terdengar teriakan suara bariton dari belakang mereka. Ketiganya menoleh dan sedikit kaget melihat 3 pemuda yang mengejar mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata kaget. Wajahnya kembali memanas. Sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir.

Melihat kedua pemuda-pemudi yang sedang bertukar senyum itu, Sasuke-Sakura serta Sai-Ino merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hinata-chan, aku dan Sasuke-kun ke kelas duluan yah." Sakura pamit pada Hinata dan segera pergi dari sana. Hinata kaget tapi tidak bisa mengelak.

"Aku juga duluan yah, Hinata-chan. Aku dan Sai mau ke perpustakaan dulu." Ino ikutan pamit pada Hinata dan segera pergi. Hinata kaget tapi tetap tidak bisa mengelak.

Sekarang mereka hanya berdua. Hinata dan Naruto masih saling menunduk. Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya sedangkan Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Merasa bosan, Naruto pun mengawali pembicaraan.

"Hi-Hinata, aku..." Naruto berbicara dengan gagap. Jarang sekali ia seperti ini.

"I-iya?" Hinata masih menunduk.

"Aku... Aku..." Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya, membuat Hinata makin penasaran.

KRINGGGGG

"_Perhatian. Kepada kelas 12 IPS 2, harap segera ke lab bahasa karena sekarang waktunya ujian bahasa. Dan untuk kelas 12 IPA 3, harap mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian praktikum biologi. Terima kasih._"

Hinata dan Naruto mendengar pengumuman itu. Dengan kesempatan ini, Naruto pun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kita ke kelas yuk, nanti Anko-sensei masuk," ajak Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

"I-iya," Hinata menyetujui dan membalas uluran tangan Naruto. Mereka berdua langsung pergi ke kelas.

* * *

"Ciyeeeee~"

Puluhan murid 12 IPA 3 bersorak sorai begitu Naruto dan Hinata masuk kelas. Mereka kembali bersiul-siul ria untuk menggoda 2 remaja ini.

"Ciyeeeee~ udah jadian, traktiran dong~" goda Kiba pada dua orang yang masih mematung di depan pintu kelas. Hinata tidak mengerti maksud Kiba barusan. Jadian? Naruto saja tadi menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Tangannya tuh, ciyeeeee~" sambung Lee menunjuk-nunjuk tangan Naruto dan Hinata yang masih bertaut. Menyadari hal itu, Naruto dan Hinata buru-buru melepaskan genggaman mereka lalu kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Sorakan demi sorakan masih terdengar di 12 IPA 3. Mereka masih menyoraki Naruto dan Hinata tanpa ampun. Hingga deheman guru biologi mereka, cukup untuk menghentikan sorakan yang sangat berisik itu.

* * *

Ujian praktikum biologi telah selesai. Bel pulang juga sudah berbunyi dari 5 menit yang lalu. Murid-murid kelas 12 Konoha High School telah berhamburan pulang.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku mau melakukan sesuatu."

"Semoga berhasil, bro. Kalau udah jadian, yang di traktir pertama itu aku ya."

"Hahaha, siap."

.

.

"Hinata?"

Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu menoleh. Didapatinya seorang pemuda berambut blonde dengan senyuman khasnya menghampiri Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata sedikit kaget, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

Naruto nyengir. "Belum pulang?" tanyanya.

"Be-belum, Neji nii-san belum jemput." jawab Hinata gugup.

"Um," Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Kuantar yah?" ajaknya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata kaget. Seorang Naruto mau mengantarnya pulang? Pasti ia bermimpi sekarang. Hinata mulai melamun lagi.

"Hei, kok diam? tanya Naruto heran. Ia pun menggunakan tangannya untuk membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. "Hinata?"

"Ah, i-i-iya?" jawab Hinata kaget. Refleks ia memainkan jarinya, membuat pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Um, a-ano-" Tiba-tiba perkataan Hinata terhenti. Terdengar nada dering Cascade dari handphonenya. Dan ia melihat tulisan 'Neji nii' beserta nomor di layar handphone. "Tunggu sebentar ya," Hinata meminta izin pada Naruto lalu ia sedikit menjauh dan mengangkat telpon dari kakak sepupunya itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Ah, Hinata-sama. Langsung saja ya. Mohon maaf saya tidak bisa menjemput Anda. Tiba-tiba Hanabi-sama meminta saya menemaninya ke toko buku. Saya tidak bisa mengelak."

"Oh, _daijoubu_. Aku pahami itu."

"Baguslah. Ah, Hanabi-sama memanggil. Saya permisi, Hinata-sama." dan suara Neji hilang dari percakapan. Hinata pun mematiakn handphone dan memasukkanya ke dalam tas lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Sudah selesai? Dari siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, dari Neji nii. Katanya dia tak bisa menjemputku." jawab Hinata.

"Ah, berarti kamu mau kan pulang bersamaku?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia makin optimis kalau Hinata bakalan pulang bersamanya. Karena kalau Hinata menolaknya, ia akan tetap memaksa gadis itu sampai Hinata mau pulang bersamanya.

Hinata memainkan jarinya, ia sedikit berpikir. Kalau ia tak pulang bersama Naruto, percuma saja ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya dan membacakan puisi tadi. Selain itu angkutan umum sudah makin sedikit yang lewat. Tidak lucu kalau ia pulang berjalan kaki, jarak dari rumahnya ke komplek Hyuuga saja 1 kilometer.

Hinata menghela nafas lalu menjawab dengan wajah memerah, "I-iya, a-aku mau." jawab Hinata memainkan jarinya.

"Ah, baguslah!" Naruto sangat senang dengan jawaban Hinata. "Oh ya, satu lagi. Aku..." Dan Naruto kembali menggantungkan perkataannya, sama seperti tadi. Hinata menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

.

.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Itu jawabanku, hehehe." Naruto mengakhiri perkataannya. Ia nyengir lebar dan wajahnya sedikit merona.

Hinata kaget. Ia tidak percaya dengan jawaban Naruto barusan. Benarkah ini? Apa aku masih bermimpi, pikirnya lagi. Hinata kembali melamun, dan ia sadar ketika Naruto menggenggam tangannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Hehehe," Naruto tertawa lagi, wajah tan nya masih saja merona. "Aku mau kok jadi cinta terakhirmu," lanjutnya lagi. Perkataan yang bisa diartikan sebagai candaan yang konyol, tapi Hinata yakin itulah jawaban Naruto atas pernyataan cintanya.

"A-aku bermimpi..." gumam Hinata. Wajahnya makin memerah sekarang.

"Tidak, inilah kenyataan kalau aku juga mencintaimu dan mau menjadi cinta terakhirmu," balas Naruto masih nyengir lebar. Tak lama kemudian direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Hinata dalam satu pelukan hangat.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata masih tidak percaya. Bahkan ia belum membalas pelukan erat sang pemuda.

"_Arigato_, Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut. Ia mengusap rambut panjang Hinata. Hinata yakin, ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Dan sekarang, Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Do-douita." jawab Hinata sedikit terisak. Air mata kebahagiannya terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Hei, jangan menangis," pinta Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata gadis manis ini. "Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum, karena kamu terlihat sangat cantik. Jadi tersenyumlah!" lanjutnya.

"...Iya!" Jawab Hinata lalu tersenyum semanis mungkin. Dengan wajahnya yang masih merona, membuat gadis klan Hyuuga itu terlihat sangat cantik. Naruto yang awalnya kaget lalu nyengir lebar dan kembali memeluk Hinata erat.

Semilir angin berhembus pelan. Akhirnya penantian Hinata tidak sia-sia. Perjuangannya membuat puisi untuk Naruto membuahkan hasil. Kini akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata sudah meresmikan hubungan mereka yang sering disebut 'berpacaran'. Koridor Konoha High School menjadi tempat sejarah mereka memulai kisah baru.

Naruto melepas pelukannya. "Ayo kita pulang, Hinata-chan!" ajak Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Ya!" jawab Hinata membalas senyuman kekasihnya dan uluran tangan itu.

Mereka pun berlari ke luar pagar dan Naruto menaiki motornya. Naruto memberikan sebuah helm berwarna lavender dengan corak bunga tulip. Hinata sedikit tersipu melihatnya. Ternyata Naruto sudah mempersiapkannya sejak awal.

"Ayo naik!" pinta Naruto pada Hinata yang sudah memakai helm nya dengan benar.

"Iya!" Hinata mengangguk lalu menaiki motor Naruto.

Naruto sudah siap lalu tanpa ragu ia mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Mau tak mau, Hinata harus memeluk si pemuda agar ia aman dan selamat.

"_Baka_!" ucap Hinata sebal.

"Hehehe." jawab Naruto yang hanya tertawa. "Kan kalau kamu memelukku, kamu bisa merasa aman kan?" goda Naruto.

"Uh, ada benarnya kok," jawab Hinata dengan wajah merona. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Naruto lalu berbisik. "_Arigato_, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan standar. "_Douitta_, Hime-chan."

**END**

* * *

**Yak manis, berjumpa lagi dengan author manis semanis gulali, Chaki!**

***plak***

**Ohoho, gomen ya saya narsis. Tapi jarang kan melihat saya narsis bin alay seperti ini? *kedip-kedip***

**Apa ini sudah termasuk fluffy? Atau masih kurang untuk disebut fluffy?**

**Hah, yasudahlah. Saya berterimakasih pada para reader sekalian yang sudah mau membaca fic buatan saya ini. Fic ini orisinil dan buatan saya sendiri. Saya tidak melakukan plagiat kok. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan, mohon dimaafkan, maklum manusia kan tidak luput dari kesalahan.**

**Baiklah, fic ini spesial dan teruntuk NHL sekalian yang bakalan merayakan HFNH tanggal 10 nanti. Tapi saya publish nya sekarang karena takut kuota abis hehe *miris***

**Selamat merayakan Hari Fluffy NaruHina!  
**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya sudah sampai di depan komplek terbesar di Konoha City, yaitu Komplek Hyuuga. Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 1 jam -ini dikarenakan Naruto mengajak Hinata jalan dulu-, jadi ia dan Hinata baru bisa tiba tepat jam 7 malam.

"_Arigato_ atas hari ini, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata berterima kasih. Ia mengembalikan helmnya pada Naruto dan tersenyum pada pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya 1 jam yang lalu.

"_Douitta_, Hinata-chan. Aku senang sekali," balas Naruto nyengir. Mereka masih saling bertukar senyum, hingga...

"EHM!"

Deheman keras seorang pria menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Hinata menoleh dan didapatinya pria berambut panjang dengan tatapan mencekam.

"Hinata, kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanya pria itu yang tak lain adalah Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah dari Hinata.

"_Go-gomen_, O-otou-san. A-aku terlambat pulang." jawab Hinata takut.

"Cepat masuk dan segera ganti bajumu," perintah Hiashi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut blonde di depan Hinata. Yak, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam komplek. Sebelumnya Hinata memberi sesuatu pada Naruto kalau Hiashi adalah ayahnya yang sangat galak. Makanya sekarang Naruto deg-degan melihat tatapan mencekam ayah Hinata.

"_Go-gomen_, Hiashi-sama. Sa-saya..." Perkataan Naruto tercekat ketika melihat seseorang yang dibelakang Hiashi, yang tengah menunjukkan tatapan tidak suka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji Hyuuga.

"Ne-Neji-"

"NARUTO! BERANINYA KAU MEMBAWA HINATA PULANG TERLAMBAT!"

Dan akhirnya Naruto segera melaju kencang sebelum duo-kejam-Hyuuga menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

**.**

**5 April 2013, 3.54 PM.**

**Chaki no Utau out~**


End file.
